


【仗承】成熟的承太郎先生

by Shineink



Category: JOSUKE JOTARO KUJO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineink/pseuds/Shineink





	【仗承】成熟的承太郎先生

*人夫+露出  
*群作业

有些时候年轻人新奇的想法实在让承太郎应接不暇，随之而来的还有不明所以的性癖。  
在仗助露出幼犬的眼神“承太郎先生的身体好棒，我想再多看一点，可以看吗”的祈求下，他又不自知地落入了年轻人的欲望陷阱里。

“仗助…”  
“没事的，承太郎先生，现在大家都已经放学回去了。”  
“我好想看承太郎先生的身体啊，承太郎先生能给我看看吗？”  
“今天，没穿…吧？”  
纵使是活了二十八年，被称之为最强替身使者的空条承太郎，也着实没有见过这样的场面。  
自己血缘上的舅舅，和自己相差足足十二岁的未成年人，眼神中正透露着灼热的情欲。  
被渴求着的热度也透过两人相触的肌肤传达给他了。  
好热。  
忍耐的性格让他无从做出更多的主动，只是将对方的手搭在松垮的腰带上。  
“承，承太郎先生…这是可以的意思吧？”  
自体内上升的热度无法抗拒，承太郎大概要感谢一下现在窗外夕阳正盛，多少可以掩盖一下脸上快烧起来的温度。  
毕竟真空了一天还要给面前这个臭小子上课，中途还被叫出去，又是润滑又是扩张又是塞小道具。  
鬼知道这些年轻人是怎么回事，他十六岁的时候可没这么多花花肠子。

而东方仗助得到承太郎先生的许可之后更是放肆大胆地动作起来。  
那层总是紧密贴合在承太郎皮肤上的紧身衣内探进了少年还稚嫩的手掌，但指尖一层略微刺痛承太郎的茧却向他昭示这个年轻人并不是摆着好看的花架子。  
“承太郎先生…”  
散发着清新又似奶香的气息靠近他——仗助正向他祈求着一个吻。  
承太郎张了张嘴，迟疑的瞬间对方已经凭着一腔孤勇吞没了这最后的距离。  
相互交换的唾液，唇齿间的缠绵，都让承太郎因年龄增长而沉淀的脾性被点燃。  
他的身体告诉他——他渴求着仗助。  
而束缚他的矜持还在苦苦支撑。  
东方仗助用称得上色情的手法抚摸承太郎的身体，脖颈，锁骨，胸肌，乳头，腰线，肚脐。  
最后向下停留在已蓄势待发的性器上。  
承太郎的阴茎尺寸就像他个人一样透露着一种成熟男性独有的魅力，但此刻却也令人疼惜。  
仗助握住承太郎已经挺立的阴茎，拇指反复摩挲着露在龟头外的金属制品。  
原本刚好插满在尿道里的金属管已经被内部的液体往外推了一些，而仗助缓慢却又坚定地将被顶出来的部分重新压回去，这个举动让被承太郎压抑着的声音都泄露出来几分。  
“仗…助”  
“没事的承太郎先生，忍耐一下，今天，先用后面高潮吧？”  
仗助的手指就绕过承太郎的西装裤直接伸进事先润滑过的甬道内——今天的承太郎先生因为输给少年的文字游戏，连内裤都没有套在原本该穿的地方，真空是每个年轻气旺的少年人的梦想，而能享用承太郎的东方仗助更是不可谓不幸运。

将这份幸运更大化一些吧。  
被东方仗助用手指按压身体内部的敏感位置到高潮的空条承太郎被少年插入了一个尺寸不小的按摩棒，然后连裤子都不被允许穿上就被少年理了理衣服。  
“之后的，就等到酒店再继续吧。”  
这个混账小子。  
承太郎难得地将大衣的纽扣扣到了最下面一个，走在社王町的街道上也是慢慢吞吞的——一走快别人大概就能从他掀起的衣摆处看出他现在的情况。  
真是够了…  
偏偏仗助这小子还贴得他紧紧的，过红绿灯的时候还把鼓起的部位往他身上蹭。  
真是穿着宽松校服就不知收敛的浑小子。  
从来没经历过的羞耻事件让承太郎的精神一直处于紧绷状态，注意力反倒全部集中在身体里的东西上面了。  
“怎么了，承太郎先生，快点走啊，已经绿灯了。”  
仗助随意的一拍刚好拍在体内物件的顶端。  
！！！  
受外力挤压的身体内部被硬物碾磨过，奇妙的，电流刺激般的感觉一瞬间击中了承太郎。  
不妙，太不妙了，因为肠肉现在的蠕动状态，按摩棒被排出了一点。  
要是现在掉出来的话…  
自己既没有穿内裤，连外裤都被仗助拿走了。  
承太郎试探地走了几步。  
不行，不行。  
在走到酒店之前一定会掉出来的，现在已经渐渐被推出来了。  
“…助”  
？  
“怎么了，承太郎先生？”  
牙白，现在承太郎先生的样子超级牙白的。  
哇，太色情了，大人都这么色情的吗？  
不不，是承太郎先生的个人魅力太惊人了。  
啊…糟了，有点…我可能忍不到酒店了啦，承太郎先生////  
“…仗助，可以…先找个地方吗。”  
“哎？怎么了承太郎先生？”  
哇，承太郎先生的脸色好红，这样都有点不正常了吧？  
“要…出来了…”  
“哎？什么？”  
“我说…”  
承太郎抓着仗助的领子，将还没有结束发育的少年整个提起。  
“那个东西…要掉出来了…”  
“哎？那个东西？”  
东方仗助看着承太郎先生已经几乎不敢睁开眼睛的表情。  
那个东西，要掉出来？  
那个东西？他瞄到承太郎先生的屁股上。  
！！！该不会，那个东西吧？？  
“承太郎先生，是…那个吗？”  
空条承太郎已经羞耻得说不出话，他放松抓着仗助领子的手，现在浑身的力气都被他用来夹紧括约肌了。  
“快点找个地方。”  
这还真是great啊，看来今天是注定要在外面做了。  
东方仗助，今天也是极其幸运的一天。

“承太郎先生的身体真是太棒了…最喜欢你了，承太郎先生。”  
空条承太郎不擅长应付小孩子（特指东方仗助）。  
要说为什么的话，就是东方仗助过分直白的赞美之词和真挚热烈的爱意让他无所适从。  
又不能对这样的感情拳脚相对。  
所以每一次，他都会被对方带进节奏里，陷入名为情欲的漩涡。  
要是三个月前有人告诉他，他会被一个未成年的小鬼按在路边的树上做，他是绝对做得到让说这话的人出不了医院的。  
别说他有家室在身，他再怎么也是个男人，被别人上？开什么玩笑。  
但是现在，虽然附近没人，但也是确确实实的野外，夜色降临给了他些许的安全感，但下身的冰凉还是让他不能将注意力都集中在仗助的动作上。  
而年轻的小舅舅察觉到了承太郎先生的分心，惩罚性质地捏了捏他的乳头——承太郎先生的身体早就被他玩弄成自己心意中的样子，就算是男人，乳头也已经变成了优秀的性器。  
“嘶…别扯，仗助。”  
“承太郎先生都不关心我，明明现在我们两个待在一起…我好想知道承太郎先生在想什么啊…”似乎是要将不满都发泄出来一般，东方仗助把空条承太郎推在树上，自己俯下身，取出承太郎阴茎中插着的尿道管，将对方已经勃起的性器含入了口中。  
“唔啊…嗯……别，仗助，这么吸的话…我…”  
“可以啊，承太郎先生就尽情高潮吧，不管前面还是后面。”  
仗助将承太郎后穴中已经被推出不少的按摩棒狠狠地推进承太郎的身体里，碾压过对方的前列腺。  
“唔！！！”  
射出的精液让仗助有些措不及防，被呛得吞下一些后把剩下的吐在手上。  
“承太郎先生好过分，要射了也不说一声。”  
“……抱歉，仗”刚刚从绝顶的高潮中回过神来就被仗助满含着精液气味的嘴给封住了要说的话。  
“承太郎先生好好尝尝吧，这可是你射出来的东西，好吃吗。”  
仗助这家伙…是怎么面不改色说出这种话的。  
塞满后穴的玩具被拔出，冰冷的液体被推入，仗助的手指细长，又通晓他身体里的每一个弱点，光是手指就让他快要去了。  
“…仗助…”  
“别急，承太郎先生。您都已经去过一次了，太频繁可对身体不好哦？”  
灼热的阴茎顶着承太郎的臀肌，他回忆起被仗助插入的满足感，气血上涌。  
“我进来了哦，承太郎先生。”  
“嗯…嗯啊！！！”  
合为一体的感觉太过美妙，仗助顶在承太郎体内深处的敏感点上，让他一瞬间就头脑空白了。  
“…出…出来了…”  
“没有出来哦，承太郎先生。”  
承太郎在高潮的余韵里震惊得低头，他的阴茎底部被仗助的手紧紧箍住，刚才的高潮并没有射出精液。  
“太好了呢，承太郎先生，用后面的高潮也很舒服的样子。”  
“那么，我继续了哦？”

-end


End file.
